


spa date with the mother and her son-in-law

by candidshot



Series: the slice of life adventure of Magnus, the mundane [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus and Maryse go on a spa date.Izzy and Alec might want to follow.





	spa date with the mother and her son-in-law

When the doorbell rang and Alec answered, his eyes flew open wide in a sort of pleasant surprise at the beautiful visitor beaming at him.

"Mum, I don't remember you saying you were going to drop by", he stepped aside, then quickly caught himself, aware of how that might've sounded so he then quickly added, "Not that I don't want you here it's just—"

"I'm not here to see you, darling", Maryse stepped past him, not even bothering herself with Alec.

Alec was more confused than ever, watching his mother pay attention to everywhere but to him so he asked, "Then why are you here?"

Maryse spun around on her heels, her eyes shiny with excitement as she asked, "Is Magnus ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

Alec made a start, "Tell me what?" his forehead crinkled in heavy confusion.

Maryse turned around in a la la la sort of waltz, "Well, we're going for a full facial plus manicure and pedicure", she answered as a matter of fact— though, said in a manner like someone like Alec couldn't possibly understand the gravity of getting one's nails and face done.

But more than that,

Alec was more confused, wondering since when Magnus and his mother had gotten so close— so close and yet, he didn't even notice.

"And Magnus knows about this?" he asked, much to the confusion of Maryse.

She laughed at him.

She laughed so hard that even Magnus came out from the room with shades, hair well groomed, suspender belts in casual wear and a handbag thrown over his shoulders, his eyes wide in excitement the moment he saw Maryse, "Oh! you're here", and already walking to meet his mother-in-law. 

Alec was somewhere betwixt being happy and being confused, "When did you two get so close?"

Maryse looked at him and laughed like he'd asked the most ridiculous question but then answered, "Since you two became a family", she looked at Magnus with a smile of acknowledgement. "Now if you excuse us, son-in-law and I have a date at the spa", and with that she excused herself, Magnus following in tow after pressing a kiss to Alec's still shocked jaws.

Alec didn't notice it. 

No, he didn't.

He didn't notice how much the love of his life and his mother had grown close. 

But at the same time, it made his tummy warm and the inside of his heart felt cosy and no matter how much he breathed in and out, he couldn't believe that bit by bit, the life he'd always dreamt of and craved for and thought was forbidden to him, was day by day, served to him on a golden platter.

Magnus and Maryse jollily left.

Then soon after, his phone rang.

Isabelle.

"What's up?"

"Please put a leash on your man", she immediately said, but Alec could hear the laughter in her voice even as she explained, "Mum just ditched me and our weekly facial to hang out with Magnus".

And Alec breathed in.

And Alec breathed out.

Everything Magnus left him breathless.

"Izzy, is this for real?"

"That mum left me for Magnus? YES! I know I'm a diva but I can't compare to those two especially when they're in the same place".

And Alec laughed.

And he chuckled— like a crazy... happy person in disbelief.

Yes, he agreed with Isabelle but more so, to think two of his favourite divas are friendly and are at peace with each other and have totally... finally accepted each other-- the reality of it all made him take in deep breaths while at the same time fearing he was trapped in a dream.

But then,

Isabelle said, "I'm so flipping happy".

"For who?" he asked.

"Are you stupid?" she exclaimed, "For you! Who else?"

And Alec laughed so hard— like a crazy man because he knew that even though Magnus would huff and puff and act salty, that whenever Maryse was mentioned, just like him, Magnus also yearned to be accepted by the family.

And now finally,

he is.

"Yeah", Alec smiled, "What do you say we go spy on them?"

Isabelle laughed at his ridiculousness but then added, "I know exactly where they're headed".

And so,

Before long,

The Lightwood siblings went spying on their mother and her son-in-law.

And Alec couldn't take all the cuteness.

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for while now so I might continue it. Still not sure.  
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this lil snippet.


End file.
